An inflatable thermal blanket that is used to support a patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,936. The '936 blanket has its top layer and its bottom layer joined together at a number of point joined locations. To remove fluids that may accumulate on the blanket, drain openings are provided at the joined locations so that the fluids may be drained from the blanket onto the table or bed onto which the blanket is placed, and from there presumably to a fluid collection tray. The use of the '936 thermal blanket therefore requires that the blanket be carefully placed on the table or bed, and be positioned relative to a fluid collection tray. Alternatively, a fluid collection tray may need to be placed between the bed and the blanket for collecting the fluid that is drained from the blanket. Thus, instead of being able to use the blanket right out of the package, certain preparations need to be done before the '936 blanket could be used.
As with most, if not all, of the thermal blankets that are available, in order not to impede the flow of air into the blanket, the input port of those blankets are configured to have a particular shape that oftentimes prevents the blankets from being folded to be substantially flat, thereby requiring additional space and packaging for storage and/or shipping.